Los 98 Juegos del Hambre
by LokaInSpace
Summary: Katniss y Peeta murieron en los 74 Juegos del Hambre(Katniss a fue asesinada por Cato y Peeta murió a manos de Tresh). Cato fue coronado como vencedor de Los 74 Juegos del Hambre, el Vasallaje de los 25 fue diferente y jamás hubo rebelión...pero 25 años después habrá una nueva esperanza para Panem, pero esta vez no será el sinsajo...sino el Fénix(mal summary, pero léanla)


HOLA MUNDO…solo venía a decirles que vengo a dar el diclaimer *se pone unos lentes, se aclara la voz y empieza a leer*:

Disclaimer: La trama y los lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero la historia y los personajes son míos.

Bueno, mejor me voy y les dejo leer…

Capítulo 1: Día de la Cosecha

Me levante temprano sintiendo los rayos del sol pegarme en la cara y a mi perro Kobi lamerme los dedos de mi pie. Gruño ante el rayo de sol que me pega en el ojo, así que inmediatamente me levanto de mi cama y camino hacia mi ventana, abro las cortinas y observo como preparan el escenario para elegir a los tributos, pues hoy es ni nada más ni nada menos que el Día de la Cosecha.

Doy suspiro cansado y empiezo a caminar directo hacia el baño, donde me ducho y me cepillo mis dientes, al salir voy directo a mi closet donde elijo un simple vestido lila claro con mangas y unas zapatillas blancas; peino mi cabello y acaricio un poco a Kobi quien está restregando su cabeza contra mi pierna. Me observo en el espejo y suspiro, sintiendo que algo me faltaba, salgo de mi cuarto a la cocina donde sé que mis padres estarán esperándome para desayunar.

Mi nombre es Ann Rivell, tengo 12 años y vivo en el distrito 12; soy hija del alcalde Rancis Rivell y su esposa Marie Rivell, tengo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, soy de estatura pequeña y delgada. A pesar de ser hija del alcalde del distrito no vivo también como cualquiera de las personas imagina; hay días que solamente como una hogaza de pan y tomo un pequeño vaso de agua o incluso no ceno nada, ahorita las cosas en el distrito no van muy bien, las minas de carbón se están quedando sin carbón y cada día es más difícil poder entrar a allá abajo. Por aquello el capitolio le está rebajando el sueldo a todo el mundo, incluyendo a mi padre, así que el distrito 12 está sufriendo una época muy dura. Desde hace muchos años atrás, el Capitolio ha ido dejando al distrito casi al borde de la miseria, lo único bueno de eso, si es que se le puede llamar bueno; es que ya no nos prestan tanta atención y que si alguien comete algún delito los guardias de la paz no le dan un castigo "tan duro" como se debería.

Llego a la cocina donde veo a mi mama y mi papa conversando tranquilamente, apenas me ven me saludan y me dicen que me siente para que pueda desayunar, apenas estamos comenzado a comer y nadie habla ya que cada uno de nosotros está metido en sus propios pensamientos. Al terminar de comer me despido de mis papas diciéndole que voy a dar una vuelta al distrito ante de la cosecha, apenas salgo de casa y sin que nadie se dé cuenta camino hacia la Pradera. Me duele mentirles a mis padres, pero tengo que hacerlo, si saben que voy a la Pradera pensaran también que voy a el bosque y eso ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de aquello. Mientras camino veo a todos los obreros dirigiéndose hacia las minas, bajo la mirada al pasar a lado de ellos, ya que si los veo a los ojos estoy segura que voy a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho por lo que ellos tienen que pasar, mientras que yo vivo bien en comparación de ellos, ellos mueren de hambre; a veces me gustaría poder darles un poco del dinero que tengo, pero sé que mi padre me regañaría y verdaderamente no quiero eso.

Llego a la pradera y corro hacia la alambrada que separa al distrito del bosque, busco con la mirada el hueco por donde entro al boque, al encontrarlo entro por ahí sin preocuparme a escuchar si la alambrada esta prendida o apagada. Después de todo si me pasara algo no importaría mucho, camine un rato por el bosque escuchando el sonido de las aves y observando a unos cuantos conejos pasar cerca de mí. Sigo caminado hasta llegar a un árbol viejo, cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría que era un simple árbol viejo, pero si lo observaba detenidamente se podía ver una cortina echa de tela que tapaba el gran hueco donde escondía mi armas. Abrí la pequeña cortina y sonreí como siempre al notar las armas que tenía: 3 cuchillos bien filosos, un arco y unas cuantas flechas que había encontrado hace mucho tiempo, una pequeña pistola que le robe a un agente de la paz y una gran hacha capaz de cortar una cabeza a la mitad. Sabia usar todas estas armas excepto el arco, por alguna razón desde que encontré este arco no me atrevo a utilizarlo; también tenía unas fotos viejas de mi familia aunque había una que atesoraba más que a mi propia vida. Era una foto mía junto con mi hermana mayor Miranda, en ella salíamos ambas en la Pradera sonriendo y con varias flores en las manos. Ese fue el día más feliz de toda mi corta vida, pero todo lo bueno también tiene su lado malo.

Al día siguiente, ella fue cosechada para los 94 Juegos del Hambre, tenía 15 años cuando tuvo que ir a pelear a la arena; me acuerdo que cuando fuimos a despedirnos de ella, me prometió que volvería, y que siempre estaríamos juntas, lástima que esa promesa jamás se cumplió. Logro sobrevivir al baño de sangre, y pudo esconderse muy bien de los profesionales durante algunos días, pero no conto que los vigilantes harían aquella monstruosidad: incendiaron toda la arena haciendo que surgieran volcanes del suelo. El único lugar que no podía incendiarse era la Cornucopia, pero Miranda estaba muy lejos de allá, así que solo atino subirse a un árbol y esperar a que se calmara las cosas, pero otro árbol totalmente incendiado choco contra el árbol donde estaba ella, haciendo que ambos arboles cayeran al piso con ella encima. Aun escucho en las noches sus gritos pidiendo ayuda mientras se quemaba lentamente, lo único que quedo de ella fue un sencillo collar con un dije en forma de circulo y con unas extrañas formas. Mi mama lo tiene guardado en un cofre bajo llave y no deja que nadie lo agarre, creo que siente que si alguien más tocara ese collar seria como profanar la memoria de Miranda.

-Te extraño mucho Mía, sabes hoy es mi primer día de la cosecha, a lo mejor salgo elegida, a lo mejor; quien sabe, solo deséame suerte desde allá arriba-susurre conteniendo las ganas de llorar. A veces solía hablar sola e imagino que ella desde allá arriba me escucha, eso jamás se lo he contado a nadie y no tengo pensado hacerlo, seguramente si le hablara a otra persona me tratarían como una loca por hablar sola e imaginar que una muerta me escucha y me entiende.

De pronto siento una lamida en cachete y volteo para ver que había sido Ojos Curiosos, mi loba; la había adoptado mientras daba un paseo por el bosque. Como no podía llevármela para mi casa ya que los Agentes de la Paz la matarían y descubrirían que yo paso al bosque, venia siempre a pasar un rato con ella.

-Hola pensé que hoy no te vería – le acaricio la cabeza suavemente- sabes hoy me toca mi primera cosecha, así que no estoy segura si saldré elegida sí o no- Ojos Curiosos me mira con sus grandes ojos tratando de entender lo que estoy diciendo- significa que si mañana no vuelvo, es porque estoy en el Capitolio y no poder venirte a ver- apenas escucha eso baja la orejas triste- pero si mañana vuelvo, iremos a ese lago que encontramos hace algunos días, ¿está bien?- Ojos Curiosos solo atino a mover la cola en señal de alegría, yo sonreí ante aquello y le acaricie la cabeza antes de guardar la foto en el árbol y empezar a caminar hacia el distrito-¿ me tengo que ir ok? Cuídate y no te acerques mucho a la alambrada-termino para después echar a correr.

Llegue a la alambrada sin tener que cruzarme con algún otro animal, y paso sin problemas. Camine por la Veta lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la zona comercial, donde todo está muy callado. De pronto noto un par de brazos atrás mío y volteo para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga Desiree Dhuyvetter, una linda pelirroja con cachetes regordetes, de ojos grises y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ann, ¿qué tal estas hoy?- me pregunta con una gran sonrisa. Me pregunto cómo es que ella puede sonreír tanto con lo que nosotros vivimos en el Distrito.

-Bien, esperando a que ya sea la hora de la Cosecha, para después poder ir a mi casa y jugar un rato con Kobi- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Yo solo quiero que no nos toque a ninguna de las dos, sería muy feo que alguna de nosotras dos tuviera que ir a la arena- dice para después empezar a pasar sus manos por su cabello nerviosa. A veces pienso que Desiree no es del Distrito 12, si no que proviene del Capitolio, ya que prácticamente habla como ellos, siempre se preocupa de cómo se viste, ella piensa el mundo gira a su alrededor y sobretodo es demasiado **inocente.**

-Desiree, por favor seamos realistas, ni tu ni yo iremos al capitolio, nuestro nombres solo han entrado una vez en la urna y no creo que de un papelito entre un millón vaya a sacar tu nombre o el mío- le aseguro mordazmente. Sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma y también le estoy mintiendo a ella, claro que cualquiera de nosotras podría salir elegida, pero prefiero que decirle eso a que tenerla preocupada todo el día.

-Como sea eso ya no importa, pero tengo que decir…- se queda corta cuando escuchamos el sonido de las campanas que indica que tenemos que ir a la plaza para la cosecha, ella solo suspira y me mira con sus grandes ojos azules- te lo contare más tarde .

Asiento un tanto curiosa de lo que tiene que decirme y un poco molesta por que a lo mejor será otra de sus tonterías sobre moda o chicos. Ella me agarra la mano y juntas vamos a hacer la fila para poder pasar a la cosecha; después que no colocaran una aguja en el dedo y que Desiree se quejara sobre que le habían sacado mucha sangre y que iba a morir desangrada. Nos colocamos en una fila y esperamos a que aparezca la acompañante del Distrito.

Las puertas del Edificio de Justicia de abre dejando pasar a 3 personas, la primera mi padre, quien se sienta en una silla, siguiéndolo esta Marcus Sigmund, nuestro único vencedor vivo, su cabello negro esta todo desordenado y sus ojos grises pareciesen vacíos. Se sienta tranquilamente al lado de mi padre y nos mira a todos nosotros, parece que está intentando saber quién va a salir elegido e ira a los Juegos. Y de ultima sale Elianne Humboldt, la escolta del Distrito 12, en mi punto de vista es muy extravagante, pero bueno uno se acostumbra a los looks del capitolio, Elianne parece tener un vestido azul con corte de corazón que después se parte y deja ver una falda negra, también usa unos altísimos tacones, una estúpida peluca verde pistache, largas pestañas doradas y un ridículo paraguas azul. Se coloca delante del micrófono y empieza a hablar con su ridícula voz.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a los 98 Juegos del Hambre, ahora el alcalde Rancis Rivell leerá la historia de Panem- termina de decir para después aplaudir.

Mi padre se levanta de su silla y empieza a leer la historia de Panem: de como antes era algo llamado Norteamérica, pero que sucedieron varias cosas después las cuales no me acuerdo mucho, solo sé que después de los Días Oscuros surgió Los Juegos del Hambre. Después de que mi padre termina de leer aquello vuelve a sentarse en su silla.

- _¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!-_ dice alegremente- ahora las damas primero- mete la mano en la urna y saca un papelito- bien, y nuestro tributo femenino de este año será…. ¡Ann Rivell!-termina con una gran sonrisa.

Inmediatamente a oír aquello me pongo rígida y solo puedo pensar en una cosa:

Iré a los Juegos del Hambre.

Peleare contra 23 chicos y chicas.

No tengo oportunidades de sobrevivir.

 _Oh mierda._

Hola pandicornios, esta es mi primera historia (no me digas), conciencia cállate… en fin, el capi está un poco corto pero respóndanme:

¿Qué tal les pareció?

¿Les gusto la historia?

¿Me darán nutella? Esta última es mentira (en serio ella quiere nutella) ¿ven? Háganle caso a conciencia

Si quieren que continúe la historia déjenme un reviews y díganme su respuesta…

¡NOS VEMOS!


End file.
